Ramblings of an Old Man
by I-Plead-Contemporary-Insanity
Summary: The title says it all. A bit off fluff to get back on track with the writing. Warning: Rose/Doctor pairing.


**A/N: How long has it been, peoples? Since I last came on here? There's the whole thing with changing and updating my profile, writing stuff when I have the time, updating new stories…it's all really rather time consuming. But I love to write, so I'll deal. I got this little idea for a cute banter between the Doctor and Rose, and let it play out as I wrote it. Yes, I'm a bit sentimental, and miss the days. But enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: "All characters will be back in their original packaging before midnight." Nope. I don't own Doctor Who.**

'He _really_ doesn't like cats'.

It's nice to have a cup of tea on a morning. Very nice indeed. A few hours of a refreshing nap (when Rose is sleeping of course) and a hot tea to awaken the senses – it just makes his day.

What _doesn't_ make his day is the sight he sees when he gets to the Console Room to set some co-ordinates, nursing his cup. Somewhere lazy, he thinks, no running round. And what he's greeted with is possibly the cutest most horrifying thins he thinks he's seen in a while.

Rose Tyler with a _cat._

"No!" He shakes his head in an almost ludicrous fashion, eyes wild and mouth agape. "No no no! You!" He points to the blonde with an accusing finger, morning tea forgotten on the 'Captain's Chair' as he puts distance between them.

Rose positively beams at him. "Isn't he _gorgeous_?" She pulls the whiskered ginger ball of fluff into her arms and stood to advance on the Doctor. "See? Give him a stroke, he likes it."

As if to prove a point, the cat purrs loudly.

"How the hell did it get on board the TARDIS?" His voice is high-pitched he'll admit, confused. He's only just noticed how still they are, none of the gentle movements his ship makes when they're in the vortex. They'd landed? He hadn't _landed!_

"She took me out." Rose grinned proudly, pressing a kiss the animal's soft head. A little pang of disgust goes out to the animal, and a tad bit of betrayal. What, so vermin got a kiss and he didn't?

"Rose, don't do that, he's probably got fleas!" He whined. "And what do you mean? Are you and the TARDIS ganging up on me, all girls together?" He glances at the central column with an air of suspicion. Of course he knew it would come to this at one point.

And he's come to some conclusion. They're both out to get him.

"There's nothing wrong with Moco, he's been checked." Rose said, miffed. "And the TARDIS took me to a pet shop – so I thought I'd take it as a hint get someone to keep us company." Moco?

"You're all I need for company, Rose – take that thing back!" And then he knows he's doomed, because she makes that face. So hard to resist. Big brown eyes gazing back at him, mouth pushed into an unknowing pout as she silently pleads.

He gulps, and then sighs in surrender. "Rooooooose." He moans. "I don't _like_ cats. And there's the whole problem of where he's going to go-"

"My room."

"What he'll eat-"

"I got him food."

"Where he'll be when we're out on adventures-"

This stumped her.

"And," He continues, hopeful for the upper hand, "The floor is metal grating." He stamps his foot so she can hear the clang. "He won't even be able to walk around properly, to explore."

She puffs a breath, and then slowly let it out as she mulled it over. Then another smile lights up her face and he internally groans.

"That garden room!" She grins triumphantly. "That huge garden park thing that's in here somewhere, he can go in there – can't he? Or have you got more objections?" She looks at him expectantly, daring him to come up with the counter-argument that dies in throat as he realises he's already lost.

He picks up his tea and takes a noisy slurp, frowning with a boyish air of annoyance. He _really _didn't like cats. "If I see so much as one cat hair, I'll-"

Rose squeals and runs towards the corridor, stopping at his side to give him a chaste kiss to his cheek. He's sure the damn thing hisses and spits at him, but it apparently goes unnoticed.

"Thanks, Doctor!" When she's gone, he lifts a hand to his face, tracing where her lips touched, allowing himself one small smile.

**A/N: Should be more to come, but I have a few bunny plots to kill off for the Vampire Diaries, so…then I have a lot of work for A-Levels. So it'll have to work around that. Also, the story that's already up is getting deleted in maybe a week ('I can't lose you' if you didn't know), as it's old and it led nowhere.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Yasemin ~**


End file.
